


Rewriting Icarus - Writing Bloopers

by KiaRiz



Series: Writing Bloopers [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fic Meta, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other, Writing bloopers, this is literally just authorial ramblings and mistakes during rewriting icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaRiz/pseuds/KiaRiz
Summary: A behind-the-scenes look at writing bloopers made during Rewriting Icarus, and a glimpse into the author's mind while writing scenes and arcs. Brace yourself for characters going off-script, forgetting their lines, and more shenanigans. Because nobody said writing would be easy.





	Rewriting Icarus - Writing Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> Writing isn't easy, and sometimes bloopers happen. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I don’t want you to feel guilty,” Tony said quietly, adjusting the lapels of Stephen’s robe.

“I don’t feel guilty at all,” Stephen said as he reached up and held Tony’s hands against his chest, where he was sure Tony could feel the calm and even beats of his heart. “I know that a better and more decent man should, but I don’t.”

**“You’re a damn savage,” Tony said serenely.**

**Stephen snorted. “What did we say about following the script?”**

**“It’s okay, this scene isn’t even going to be used anyway,” Tony said. “The author just wanted a scene where I fixed your tie or something.”**

**“I don’t have a tie,” Stephen bemoaned.**

**“Continuity errors,” Tony said. “Deleted scene, then?”**

* * *

“There is an old saying that if you meet someone and your heart starts to pound fast and your hands grow shaky, and your knees grow weak, they are not the one. When you are with your destined partner, you will feel calm, with no anxious or agitating thoughts,” Wong said.

“Do you believe that?” Stephen asked.

“Why should you feel anything other than calmness when you are face to face with the complement to your soul?” Wong said. “If you do so, then you are not ready and they are not the one. They could be, if they wanted to and were given the chance, but you cannot pile your dreams and hopes on them and then turn a blind eye on yourself. That bond becomes off-balanced, uneven, and everything that a soul connection is not.”

“Are you saying that a soul connection must automatically be balanced at its premise?”

“I am saying that a true bond is never a given at any moment in time. It must be worked for, earned, and continuously formed and reformed. You are not calm because you think the universe granted you a perfect soulmate – you are calm because you know they are not perfect, neither are you, and you are both willing to meet in the middle anyway.”

Stephen sat in silence, pondering, before something occurred to him.

**“Did… did you just use a Pinterest quote to lecture me on soul mates?”**

**Wong snapped his book shut, obviously caught. “How else was I supposed to open up the conversation?”**

**“The author didn’t do her research on the quote until after this scene was written, didn’t she?” Stephen groaned.**

**“I guess this is going into the bloopers,” Wong said. “Take five?”**

* * *

Stephen met his eyes and said with conviction, “I see the universe healing slowly but surely. I see families and friends reuniting and worlds rebuilding side-by-side. I see the Guardians of the Galaxy keeping the peace in space, the old Avengers working in harmony here on Earth, and the new ones paving the way to tomorrow. I see the Avengers Tower –” Tony’s hands tightened – “and Peter helping Lila, Harley, and Cooper with their homework at the dinner table. Pepper and Happy taking care of Nathaniel and their son while Rhodey tries to teach Vision how to make pasta.”

“Stephen,” Tony said.

“Hope would take pictures of them, and May and Thor will laugh for hours while Loki keeps them for blackmail. Carol won’t say anything but she’ll photobomb with the most ridiculous poses and find a way to drag DUM-E and U in, which FRIDAY may or may not circulate around the internet. Everett and T’Challa will call almost immediately, asking if we’re okay and if they need to come over to do damage control. The Guardians will follow up with a video call and say that they’re already on their way.”

“Stephen,” Tony said again.

“I see you,” Stephen said. He brought Tony’s hands over his heart, which beat calmly, content to simply be in Tony’s presence. “I see you ruffling Peter’s hair and introducing Harley to DUM-E and U. I see you tinkering in your workshop for hours and someone, probably Pepper or Thor, throwing you over their shoulder so you can join us for Pasta Night. I see you hoarding all the extra pesto sauce and laughing when Peter manages to sneak it away from you. I see you happy and healthy and whole, surrounded by the people that love you. It is the best future.”

**“Stephen, breathe, oh my God,” Tony burst out.**

**Stephen inhaled and exhaled sharply. “Those lines are too long. What even is this scene?”**

**“Character development, remember?” Tony said, snickering. “You have to show that you’re invested in my future and happiness as a potential partner?”**

**“Why can’t we just have a fade-to-black NSFW scene?” Stephen groaned, conjuring a cup of water.**

**“Because the Archive rating is PG-13!” Wong yelled, covering Peter’s eyes.**

* * *

There were no walls between them anymore. Neither had anything to prove or hide. Once again, they were equals on level footing with a future ahead of them, rich with potential and possibilities.

“I see myself standing by your side,” Stephen said.

He didn’t know who reached out first but they met in the middle and were kissing against the backdrop of a new day, pulling each other closer and closer until there was no space between them, and the universe shimmered intensely as if in celebration, alight with life and warmth and color and oh, it was everything he thought it would be and more.

**They made out for a good eight minutes.**

**“You – are – a – menace,” Tony moaned, hands fluttering over Stephen’s shoulders, eyes half-lidded in bliss.**

**The Sorcerer Supreme smirked and kissed Tony again, deep and slow.**

**“Why can’t they just follow the script,” Pepper said, rubbing her temples.**

**“No, no, this is good,” Carol said, phone out and recording. “Gotta get the angles right so Loki can edit them later.”**

* * *

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked, tenderly tracing the line of Stephen’s jaw. “You have that _look_ again.”

“What look?” Stephen said. He tugged Tony close, catching his sun and stars and thrilling in his warmth.

Tony rested his hands on Stephen’s chest and **grinned before dramatically squinting his eyes and pursing his lips like a duck. “Like this, like you just discovered some big secret and won’t tell anyone.”**

**Stephen’s nose wrinkled, his face splitting into a wide smile. “When have I ever looked like that?”**

**“I don’t know, I just wanted to look cute I guess,” Tony said with a grin. “Shit, sorry, I messed up the scene. Restart?”**

* * *

Tony stilled, glancing rapidly between Everett and T'Challa. Realization lit up in his eyes and he grinned.

"Tony," Stephen said, but it was already too late. By the look of doom on Everett's face, he knew it too.

**"Mmmmm, diplomacy,” Tony said. Stephen’s lip quivered. Everett couldn't handle it and broke down laughing.**

**“Shut up all of you, oh _Bast,_ we have to put this in the gag reel, won’t we,” T'Challa groaned.**

**Author's Note:**

> Such is the life of a fanfic author!


End file.
